Nexus
by GinevraPutri
Summary: Rosaline Aurora Malfoy, Tuan Putri Gryffindor. Prefek Teladan. Kebanggaan Hogwarts. Sayangnya orang-orang lebih sering mengenalnya sebagai 'saudari seayah Scorpius'. Iya, Scorpius yang itu. [next-gen. scorose. incest.]
1. prologue

.

Rose menatap gadis dengan helai-helai pirang platina di cermin. Dia menatap iris abu-abu yang sewarna badai. Dia menatap setiap inci kesempurnaan yang terpahat di sana. Dan betapa, _betapa_ dia membenci dirinya sendiri.

Dia tidak mau menjelaskan, karena dia tidak pernah suka menjelaskan apa pun soal fisiknya. Maka Rose menyentuh wadah lensa kontak di atas nakas. _Hazel_. Warna cokelat madu yang menyenangkan dan hangat. Kemudian jemarinya bergerak lagi, menyusur ranjang, mencari tongkat kayu kaku sepanjang dua puluh dua senti.

Lalu seperti yang sudah dilakukannya setiap hari selama bertahun-tahun, gadis itu menggumamkan mantra ke atas kepalanya sendiri. Kemudian secara perlahan, helai-helai pirang itu berubah jadi kecokelatan. Teksturnya yang halus mulai mengembang.

Rose menatap _dirinya_ di cermin. Nah, sekarang baru dia bisa turun untuk sarapan di Aula Besar.

.

 _a_ _scorose_ _fanfiction written by_ _GinevraPutri_

 **Nexus**

 _(n) a connection or series of connections linking two or more things._

.

Harry Potter © J.K. Rowling

Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan materiil apapun dalam pembuatan fanfiksi ini

.

[ _warning: bad language_. adegan menjurus _rated-M._ harap bijak.]

 _._

a/n:

 _welcome!_

 _i never dare to write incest before, but if one day somehow i change my mind,_ _scorose_ _will always be my first choice._

selamat datang di **Nexus**! jadi ini fanfiksi scorose multichap terbaru saya, sementara yang sudah lama berdebu (Time Capsule) bakal dikasih label _discontinued_. _i'm_ _so sorry_ tapi anggap aja ini sebagai penggantinya, ya :(

 _happy_ _reading_ _!_ _;)_

-Putri.


	2. i

.

"Lihat lehernya."

"Jangan bodoh, Matt, ngapain lihat lehernya kalau kau bisa lihat _dadanya_."

"Tapi dia hadap sana, bego. Yang bisa kulihat cuma punggungnya."

"Punggungnya tidak masalah, barangkali kemejanya tipis—"

"Apa sih yang kauharapkan dari jarak jauh begini? Kecuali dia tiba-tiba membuka seluruh pakaiannya.."

"Hm.."

" _Yeah_.."

"Dasar idiot," Scorpius menyemburkan tawa. "Kalian tidak tertolong, teman-teman."

"Oh, jangan bilang dia tidak membangunkan _sesuatu_ darimu." Al menyeletuk.

"Tidak, tentu saja." Cowok pirang itu memutar mata bosan. "Dia saudariku."

"Tapi kau tidak pernah mau mengakui relasi itu, Scorp, ayolah."

"Memang tidak," ia membiarkan roti panggangnya terkunyah terlebih dahulu. "Tapi bukan berarti aku sudi berpikir aneh-aneh tentang dia."

Edward menghela napas. "Dia itu dewi."

" _Yeah_.."

"Hm.."

"Kau benar."

"Hei, teman-teman?" dengus Scorpius. "Dia itu _darah_ _lumpur_."

Kata itu sepertinya bermakna banyak, karena keempat temannya segera saja sadar.

"Oke, keluarkan awan-awan itu dari kepala kalian. Kita masih punya hal yang harus diperbincangkan."

"Seperti apa?"

"Oh, entahlah," seringai Scorpius. "Misalkan saja pertandingan Quidditch siang ini."

Keempat pasang mata lain langsung berbinar. Tidak butuh waktu lama sampai semuanya bicara dengan menggebu-gebu. Scorpius mengulum senyum, melirik sedikit ke arah topik pembicaraan yang lebih awal tadi.

Gadis _itu_. Di meja Gryffindor. Dengan rambut kecokelatan yang digelung berantakan, menyisakan beberapa helai menggantung di belakang leher jenjangnya. Jubahnya tersampir di pangkuan. Dan betapa tololnya, kalau sudi Scorpius koreksi, bagaimana bisa cewek itu sempat menyihir rambutnya jadi kecokelatan tapi tidak sempat memakai jubah di atas kemejanya? Hanya neraka yang tahu. Atau ia memang sengaja memperlihatkan sesuatu di balik kemeja putihnya itu?

Scorpius mendecih. Dasar jalang murahan.

Sebenarnya kalau mau dia bisa saja jadi cantik. Cantik ala Malfoy. Dengan rambut pirang platina dan iris abu-abunya. Tapi entah kenapa ada orang yang repot-repot membuang semua kecantikan itu demi jadi kutu buku rambut cokelat yang begitu familiar, begitu tidak asing, dan begitu tak kasat mata.

Walau toh nyatanya cewek bodoh itu tidak bisa bersembunyi. Karena terkutuklah, _terkutuklah_ hukum keluarga Malfoy yang mengikat siapa pun, tanpa pengecualian, siapa pun yang di dalam pembuluh darahnya mengalir darah leluhur Salazar Slytherin. Setiap Malfoy memilikinya. Kemurnian itu.

Sialannya, begitu pula dengan Rose Malfoy.

Sudah berulang kali Scorpius merutuki kesalahan ayahnya— kenapa pula ia sempat-sempatnya bermain-main dengan darah lumpur? Dari semua jenis orang di dunia sebesar ini, ia malah memilih seseorang yang kotornya kelewatan? Tapi begitulah, dunia ini tidak pernah menaruh batasan untuk para Malfoy.

Maka kakeknya menarik ayahnya bersama kehormatan yang tersisa, menikahkannya dengan gadis yang pantas, gadis yang berhak, gadis yang darahnya begitu murni. Ibu Scorpius.

Kalau begitu salah siapa, _salah_ _siapa_ kalau Hermione Granger melahirkan Rose dan Astoria Malfoy melahirkan Scorpius?

Kemudian secara ajaib mereka jadi saudara. Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy dan Rosaline Aurora Malfoy, duo murid paling tersohor seangkatan— selain Al, dengan marga Potter-nya yang fenomenal.

Scorpius mendengus.

Bagi bocah enam belas tahun itu, Rose hanyalah noda pada silsilah keluarga yang tidak bisa hilang. Rose hanyalah jejak kesalahan masa lalu yang seharusnya dikubur dalam-dalam. Rose hanyalah seorang Malfoy yang tidak pantas menyandang marga 'Malfoy' di belakang nama depannya.

Scorpius benar-benar, _sangat_ , kelewat membencinya dengan sepenuh hati.

Kalau ada yang bisa mengalahkan kadar kebenciannya terhadap Rose, mungkin itu adalah kadar kebencian Rose terhadap Scorpius sendiri. Toh pada hakikatnya, tidak ada dua kutub yang saling tolak-menolak lebih dari mereka di dunia ini. Tapi sayangnya, seperti dalam teori fisika yang berlaku, dua kutub yang saling tolak-menolak, pada suatu titik, akan saling tarik-menarik pula.

.

Gin _evraPutri_ _presents_

 **Nexus**

.

Harry Potter © J.K. Rowling

.

Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan materiil apa pun dalam pembuatan fanfiksi ini. Beberapa karakter orisinal adalah milik saya.

.

 ** _i_**

.

Rose tahu cara menyihir bludger. Ia _bisa_ saja membuat bola berat itu mengejar siapa pun yang ia mau. Menubruk siapa pun yang ia suka. Kemudian Scorpius bakal patah tulang dan mendekam di bangsal, _dan_ hidup Rose akan bahagia selama-lamanya.

Terkutuklah hati nuraninya.

Gadis itu mengerucutkan bibir. Kalau bukan karena lencana perak yang begitu berkilauan di jubahnya, mana mau Rose berdiri di bagian depan tribun begini. Memandangi si pirang tolol itu di udara dan bertanya-tanya kapan.. _kapan_ cowok itu bakal jatuh mencium tanah. Gryffindor itu menghela napas putus asa.

Bahkan dari kejauhan ia bisa melihat _Lightning_ , sapu terbang yang _seharusnya_ belum dirilis, sedang belingsatan di angkasa. Rose selalu beranggapan Dad memanjakan Scorpius, membelikannya segala macam barang yang bocah itu minta. Coba saja lihat kemeja-kemeja mahalnya. Jubah pesta rancangan desainernya. Seolah-olah ketenaran marga mereka saja belum cukup untuk menarik bola mata para cewek keluar dari rongganya.

Syukurlah Rose menolak semua kemewahan yang ditawarkan ayahnya. Ia lebih memilih memakai lensa kontak _hazel_ dan menyihir rambutnya jadi kecokelatan, supaya lebih mirip Mum. Rasanya ia tidak sanggup kalau harus menemui lebih banyak orang yang mempertanyakan kemiripan antara dirinya dan Scorpius, seandainya rambutnya dibiarkan pirang platina dan warna matanya dibiarkan abu-abu badai.

 _"Kau_ _saudarinya_ _?! Yang_ _benar_ _?!_ _Astaga_ _,_ _beruntung_ _sekali_ _!"_

Rose mendengus pelan, berusaha mengenyahkan bayangan fanatisme itu dari benaknya. Tepat pada saat Scorpius di udara melepas jubah kapten Quidditch-nya dan membiarkan angin membawanya ke tanah, menyisakan kaus ketat hijau yang menempel sempurna di lekuk-lekuk tubuhnya.

 _Fuck_ _it_ _,_ _Scorp_ _._

Jejeritan menusuk telinga Rose sedemikian rupa sampai ia berharap Merlin menulikannya sejenak. Rose tidak pernah berharap Scorpius bisa memainkan Quidditch tanpa adegan spektakuler bak bintang film seperti tadi, tapi setidaknya sebelum tidur ia selalu berdoa agar dewa— atau siapa pun di atas sana, mau menyadarkan tukang pamer itu.

 _Apanya_ _yang_ _'_ _beruntung_ _sekali_ _jadi_ _saudarinya_ _'?_

Toh Scorpius _selalu_ melakukan sesuatu yang aneh-aneh. Tahun lalu ia meroda di udara, tahun sebelumnya ia berselancar di atas sapu, dan tahun sebelumnya lagi ia terbang cukup dekat ke tribun supaya cewek-cewek idiot itu bisa berebut menyentuhnya. Pokoknya hal-hal yang akan membuat seisi sekolah gempar dan Rose muak setengah mati.

Scorpius suka tebar pesona, itu kesimpulannya. Ia _tahu_ dadanya begitu bidang dan ototnya terlihat berkilauan saat ditimpa sinar matahari. Entah bagaimana ia tahu dan memutuskan untuk menempel kata-kata tak terlihat di irisnya yang keabu-abuan: _aku_ _ini_ _pangeran_ _._

Dan betapa, _betapa_ Rose benci bersaudara dengannya.

"..Malfoy!"

Gadis itu bisa mendengar seseorang memanggil dari bangku belakang. Nah, nah, sebenarnya ia duduk di depan bukan karena mau menyaksikan si keparat itu atraksi, melainkan karena masalah keamanan yang harus ditangani langsung oleh prefek teladan (seperti mencegah orang-orang melempar serbuk Amortentia ke arah si kapten- _sialan_ -Slytherin itu, yang omong-omong _terjadi_ dua tahun lalu).

Rose menghela napas sebal. Tidak ada yang memanggil Scorpius dengan nama belakangnya. Semua orang mengenalnya dengan baik, dan kalau pun tidak, mereka akan segera mengejar ketertinggalan. _Dan_ tentu saja, Rose adalah pakarnya menjadi orang buangan.

Jadi kalau ada seseorang yang memanggil nama _Malfoy_ , jelas ia tidak sedang memaksudkan Scorpius. Ia memaksudkan Rose.

Rosaline Aurora Malfoy, Tuan Putri Gryffindor. Prefek Teladan. Kebanggaan Hogwarts.

Sayangnya orang-orang lebih sering mengenalnya sebagai 'saudari seayah Scorpius'. Iya, Scorpius yang _itu_ _._

Rose akhirnya menoleh jengah untuk mendapati pemanggilnya. Michael Price, prefek Gryffindor kelas enam.

"Kita harus menyiapkan rapat!" Cowok itu berteriak supaya suaranya terdengar di tengah huru-hara tribun. "RAPAT PREFEK!'

Rose segera merutuk. Otaknya dengan mudah melupakan hal-hal penting begitu bersinggungan dengan sampah semacam Scorpius. Ia memberitahu cowok di sebelahnya untuk benar-benar menjaga _keamanan_ karena ia harus pergi. Rose akhirnya bergerak pelan-pelan menerobos kerumunan dan berhasil sampai ke belakang tribun semenit kemudian. Michael sudah menunggunya.

"Kurasa pertandingan berlangsung lebih lama dari seharusnya. Para prefek tidak bakalan senang kalau kita menarik mereka untuk rapat sebelum peluitnya berbunyi."

Rose mendengus. "Peduli amat. Kita tetap harus menyiapkan rapatnya sesuai jadwal, kan?"

"Tapi—"

"Kalau ada yang datang terlambat, itu urusan mereka. Rapat rutin prefek harusnya lebih penting daripada menonton babon gila di atas sapu. Kalau saja mereka punya otak, mereka pasti bisa menyortir prioritas."

Michael berusaha tak tertawa mendengar _babon_ _gila_ _di_ _atas_ _sapu_ , tapi Rose sendiri tidak bermaksud melawak. Ia memandangi sosok pirang yang masih belingsatan di udara. 155-0. Scorpius _tahu_ Slytherin sudah menang telak. Sekali pun Hufflepuff menangkap Snitch, hal itu tidak akan jadi masalah. Mereka masih unggul lima poin. Ia cuma berlama-lama di sana supaya semua orang bisa melihat tubuh kekarnya. Dasar berandal murahan.

Rose yakin si brengsek itu sudah melihat Snitch-nya dari tadi. Scorpius bisa menangkapnya di lima menit awal pertandingan. Rose tahu karena ia pernah melihat cowok itu berlatih di Manor. Scorpius melepaskan Snitch pribadinya, memejamkan mata, kemudian terbang dan menangkapnya dalam sekejap. _Tapi_ _kalau_ _langsung_ _kutangkap_ _di_ _mana_ _serunya_ _?_ Rose nyaris bisa mendengar Scorpius berkata dengan sok di telinganya. _Aku_ _mau_ _kasih_ _kesempatan_ _timku_ _main_ _, Sis._

Andai saja ia juga memberi Rose kesempatan untuk menghajar mukanya.

Gadis itu mendecih jijik sekali lagi sebelum berlalu ke dalam kastil. Michael mengikutinya. Michael adalah rekan prefek Rose sejak kelas lima, yang kebetulan bertugas menyiapkan rapat untuk hari ini bersamanya. Michael tidak begitu jangkung, tapi tatapannya tidak bisa dibantah. Ada aura pemimpin yang kuat di dalam matanya.

Sampai di sayap barat kastil, Rose berhenti di depan patung kucing yang menjaga ruang prefek. Disingkapnya jubahnya sedikit, memperlihatkan lencana perak yang berkilau.

Mata si kucing mendadak ikut berkilau. Ekor batunya bergerak, menunjuk ke salah satu pintu di ujung koridor. Rose mengeluh.

"Aku benci kalau mereka menempatkan ruangannya di ujung."

Michael tertawa. "Suasana hatimu sedang tidak begitu baik, eh? Kau mengomel tentang segala sesuatu dari tadi."

Rose tersenyum kecut. "Kemenangan Slytherin sepertinya merusak hari ini."

" _Well_ , pertandingannya belum selesai. Slytherin belum pasti menang."

" _Yeah_ ," Rose memutar mata. "Jangan naif begitu, Price. Tidak ada yang suka Slytherin menang, tapi bahkan aku yang benci terbang saja tahu kalau tidak mungkin Scorpius melewatkan Snitch-nya."

Michael menghela napas. Jemarinya menjangkau pegangan pintu kayu berpelitur di depan mereka dan membukanya. "Kalau mereka benar-benar menang, tentu kita bakal lembur."

"Mm-hm. Mereka pasti berpesta seperti orang gila."

Keduanya melangkah masuk dengan stres. Rose mengira ruang prefek akan kosong, tapi ternyata Alexander Krum sudah ada di sana seperti biasa. Prefek Ravenclaw kelas tujuh itu sedang menghitung jumlah kursi di meja bundar besar. Ia tersenyum waktu Rose melangkah masuk.

"Tidak tertarik menonton Quidditch, Krum?" gurau Rose. "Atau prefek teladan kita benar-benar harus datang setengah jam sebelum rapat? _Wow_."

Alex nyengir. "Kau tahu aku benci olahraga itu, Rose. Sepak bola jauh lebih baik."

"Memang," Rose setuju. "Toh di sepak bola kau tidak akan punya kesempatan untuk tebar pesona."

Michael mendengus geli. "Enyahkan dia dari kepalamu sebentar, Malfoy."

"Aku sedang berusaha," gerutu Rose. "Berapa menit lagi?"

"Entahlah." Michael mengecek arloji. "Lima?"

Pintu masuk tiba-tiba terbuka. Rose menoleh untuk mendapati pasangan Ketua Murid, Adrian Atkins dan Irene Ford, baru saja datang. Keduanya tersenyum.

"Ke mana semua orang? Kupikir rapatnya mulai beberapa menit lagi."

"Kurasa mereka menunggu sampai pertandingannya berakhir." sahut Adrian, bahunya terangkat. "Walaupun hasilnya sudah jelas."

Rose membentuk kerucut di bibirnya. "Kalau begitu kita harus menambah personil patroli malam nanti. Slytherin bakal gila-gilaan. Kudengar mereka menyelundupkan wiski api secara ilegal tahun lalu."

Irene mengeluh. "Hal ini bakal terus terjadi setiap tahun kalau Seeker mereka tetap Scorpius Malfoy."

Adrian tertawa. "Dan apa yang bisa kita lakukan terhadap bocah itu?"

Yang lain hanya tersenyum kecut. Sungguh retoris. Jawabannya adalah _tidak_ _ada_. Tidak ada yang bisa mereka lakukan untuk menghalangi Scorpius. Cowok itu—mengesampingkan marga dan segala macam gelar kehormatannya—punya sifat keras kepala yang terlalu dominan. Tidak seorang pun merasa diri mereka cukup tangguh untuk berhadapan dengan Scorpius. Ia adalah binatang buas yang mustahil dijinakkan. Dan sialnya, ia _adalah_ saudara seayah Rose.

"Bagaimana kalau kita masukkan saja Malfoy ke tim patroli malam nanti?" Irene mencetuskan ide. "Supaya dia tidak bisa berpesta."

Michael mengangkat bahu. "Kau yakin dia tidak akan kabur seperti pecundang tak bertanggung jawab?"

Rose mendengus. "Aku lebih setuju kalau kau mencabut lencananya."

"Hei, hei," Alex tertawa. "Ayolah. Mcgonagall pasti punya alasan menempatkannya di jajaran prefek."

Adrian memberinya _high five_. "Lagipula ada bagusnya juga Slytherin berpesta nanti malam. Mereka bakal kena potongan poin besar-besaran."

"Jangan senang dulu, jagoan. Ravenclaw masih memimpin." Irene tersenyum di sudut bibir sebelum mengecek arlojinya. "Oke. Sudah waktunya."

"Seperti biasa," desah Rose. "Idiot itu memang senang mengulur-ulur waktu."

Bersamaan dengan gerutuannya, pintu menjeblak terbuka. Rombongan prefek masuk ke dalam sambil tertawa-tawa, sementara orang di paling depan merentangkan tangan dengan pongah.

"Sayang sekali, kalian baru saja melewatkan penangkapan Snitch terbaik tahun ini."

Scorpius melangkah dengan tenang, seringainya diulas. Dia cuma menyampirkan kemejanya di bahu, tidak berniat dikenakan di atas kausnya yang berbalur keringat. Rambutnya basah dan nyaris menutupi mata. Prefek-prefek perempuan di belakangnya merona semua.

"Tolong pakai seragammu, Malfoy." Adrian bicara kalem. "Semuanya silakan duduk."

Rose membetulkan duduknya di kursi sebelah Michael. Yang lain segera mengatur posisi. Scorpius masih belum juga mengenakan seragamnya.

"Malfoy?"

Pirang platina itu akhirnya menghela napas malas dan memakai seragamnya asal-asalan, tanpa terkancing. Jemarinya dengan cepat menggulung kedua lengan kemeja sampai siku. "Sudah?"

Rose diam-diam menggertak rahang.

"Baik." Irene mencoba tersenyum. "Sekarang kita mulai rapatnya."

.

 _ **to be continued**_

.

a/n:

halo! ini adalah _edited version_ dari **Nexus** yang dipublikasikan bulan oktober. saya harap perubahan ini nggak membingungkan kalian. sampai ketemu di chapter depan!

-Putri.


	3. ii

.

Rose benar-benar ingin menyihir siapa pun yang mengganggunya hari ini, semata-mata karena patroli semalam berjalan dengan rusuh. Ada terlalu banyak murid di luar tempat tidur meskipun jam besar sialan sudah berdentang dua belas kali. Lewat pukul setengah dua baru gadis malang itu bisa merayap ke ranjangnya sendiri di menara Gryffindor, dengan kantung mata dan kelelahan yang rasanya tidak sanggup dia tangani.

Dan hari ini, _hari_ _ini_ , adalah hari yang indah kalau saja Thomas Creevey tidak menumpahkan jus labu di atas Daily Prophet milik Rose saat sarapan. Benar-benar menyenangkan. Gadis itu harus menggulung lengan bajunya ke siku sementara Creevey menyembah-nyembah dan membersihkan lengannya yang terkena percikan jus dengan mantra pembersih. Rose bisa membersihkannya sendiri, _tentu_ , tapi dia _butuh_ membiarkan bocah bodoh itu mempertanggungjawabkan perbuatannya. Jadi dia diam saja sementara Creevey meminta maaf dengan segenap jiwa raga seolah dia _tahu_ Rose bisa mengutuknya di tempat kapan pun.

 _Well_ , dia _memang_ bisa.

Tapi Rose memutuskan bahwa mengutuk adik kelas di depan umum akan menimbulkan cukup kekacauan dan _mungkin_ akan menjauhkan dirinya dari lencana emas Ketua Murid (yang mati-matian dia dambakan)— jadi, okelah. Gadis itu bisa menahan diri.

"Ini bukan hari baikmu sepertinya."

Tetapi waktu Teresa Bowler akhirnya menyeletuk dari samping Rose, dengan gigi sibuk mengunyah apel yang tinggal separuh, cewek Malfoy itu hanya bisa menghela napas.

"Jangan gitu. Ini jelas hari baikku, toh pesananku datang hari ini." Gadis Gryffindor itu memasang jubahnya di atas kemeja, menyimpulnya dengan rangkap. "Omong-omong aku bakal menuntut pihak penjual kalau ada kerusakan."

"Maksudmu jubah pesta itu?" Teresa mendengus, memutar mata. "Pesta natal masih sekitar, entahlah, sebulan? Dan kau sudah membeli ini itu seolah acaranya besok."

"Hei, kemarin ada diskonan."

"Ampun, Rose." Gryffindor yang satunya itu balas mengomel. "Kau ini satu-satunya putri klan Malfoy, klan terkaya di generasi kita."

"Klan terkaya?" Alis Rose terangkat. "Siapa bilang? Memangnya kau sudah mengecek—"

"Permasalahannya adalah kenapa putri keluarga darah murni terhormat sepertimu masih berburu diskon akhir pekan?"

Rose refleks merengut. "Aku memang putri klan Malfoy, tapi aku bukan darah murni, Teresa _sayang_."

"Apa itu masalah?" Lawan bicaranya mengangkat bahu. "Ayahmu tetap Draco Malfoy. Draco Malfoy yang _itu_."

" _Yeah_ , dan jangan bicara seolah itu anugerah besar yang harus kusyukuri."

"Tapi kan kau tidak menyesalinya."

"Memang tidak," sahut Rose jengkel. "Aku tidak menyesal terlahir di keluarga Malfoy. Aku hanya.. sedikit menderita karena efek sampingnya."

"Efek samping?" tawa Teresa. "Seperti apa? Memiliki saudara tiri yang tampan luar biasa?"

Rose mendecih. "Kau tidak menyebutkan saudara tiri yang berandal, brengsek, dan sok kasanova. Padahal aku yakin itulah efek samping yang sebenarnya kuderita."

"Ayolah, jadi saudari Scorpius Malfoy tidak mungkin seburuk itu."

"Tidak mungkin seburuk itu, kau bilang?" Rose menggertak rahang. "Asal tahu saja, rasanya kelewat mengerikan."

Teresa kembali tertawa. " _Well_ , kalau begitu bersiaplah. Kelas pertama pagi ini: Ramuan, dengan Slytherin."

" _Fuck it._ "

"Sudah kubilang ini bukan hari baikmu," cewek berkacamata itu nyengir kuda melihat sahabatnya membenturkan kepala ke meja makan asrama.

.

 _GinevraPutri_ _presents_

 **Nexus**

.

Harry Potter © J.K. Rowling

.

Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan materiil apa pun dalam pembuatan fanfiksi ini. Beberapa karakter orisinal adalah milik saya.

.

 ** _ii_**

.

"Aku tidak percaya dia menolakku mentah-mentah!"

Gerutuan Matthews Urquhart meledakkan tawa pada deretan bangku paling pojok di kelas Ramuan— ruang bawah tanah yang bau apek dan berpenerangan remang-remang. Tiga pasang bangku itu terletak jauh di ujung ruangan, menempel di sebelah dinding batu, dekat lemari penyimpanan. Tiga pasang bangku yang selalu dihuni enam bocah Slytherin setiap kali angkatan kelas enam memasuki pelajaran Ramuan.

Dari yang paling depan di antara tiga pasang bangku belakang itu, posisi milik Edward Hopkirk dan Jonathan Flint— duo ular paling iseng dan kocak yang pernah ada di muka bumi. Kau bakalan menyesal sedetik setelah kau sadar kau berada dalam radius tiga meter dari mereka. Edward biasa disapa Ed, dan Jonathan kerap dipanggil Nath. Tentu nama akrab itu hanya untuk kalangan terbatas.

Berikutnya, di belakang mereka, ada Matthews Urquhart atau Matt, bersama Albus Potter atau Al. Yang ini pasti kau sudah tahu. Siapa pula yang tidak?

Putra tengah Harry Potter yang notabene pahlawan dunia sihir itu sudah jadi artis bahkan semenjak jempol kakinya baru menapaki Hogwarts Express di tahun pertama. Semua tolehan kepala dan gumam-gumam menyertai setiap langkahnya. Tidak ada yang berubah sekalipun Al sudah beranjak enam belas tahun. Justru penggemarnya makin gencar mencuri-curi kesempatan untuk meracuninya dengan Amortentia. Agak sadis, tapi jujur saja Al suka. Dikejar-kejar, dicintai banyak orang— kalau boleh bilang, Al menikmati semua itu. Hidup ini toh cuma sekali, sayang kalau disia-siakan.

Berbeda lagi dengan Matt, yang ayahnya pemain tersohor milik Chudley Cannons, ketenaran yang dia miliki jauh lebih fleksibel. Saat tim ayahnya menang, reputasinya jadi dua kali lipat lebih baik. Sapaan-sapaan di lorong jadi lebih banyak. Gadis-gadis di Three Broomstick jadi lebih mudah diajak bicara. Meski begitu pembawaan Matt santai-santai saja, dia bukan orang yang mengagung-agungkan reputasi.

Terakhir, di pojok kelas, tempat duduk Scorpius Malfoy dan Trixie Dèsirèe. Scorpius Malfoy? Tidak perlu dijelaskan. Putra bungsu klan Malfoy, keluarga darah murni yang amat dihormati di dunia sihir. Trixie Dèsirèe? Satu-satunya cewek yang punya kesempatan menjadi sahabat baiknya.

Trixie memiliki darah Prancis, dan kalau ditelusuri, bisa dibilang keluarganya masih merupakan keturunan Veela (walaupun Trixie selalu menolak saat ada yang bilang begitu). Dia adalah tipikal-tipikal putri bangsawan, dengan rambut pirang panjang sepunggung dan mata ungu penyihir yang memesona. Bahkan tanpa berkat dari keturunan Veela sekali pun, Trixie adalah salah satu gadis tercantik yang Hogwarts miliki pada masa itu.

Namun, mengesampingkan fisik malaikat yang dia punya, Trixie masuk Slytherin dan berusaha menunjukkan kalau jati dirinya memang seorang Slytherin. Dia mengecat rambutnya jadi merah menyala di kelas empat— yang sayangnya, malah membuat dirinya semakin menonjol. Kesan malaikat polos itu hilang, digantikan kesan dewi yang sepenuhnya elegan. Kalau tujuan Trixie adalah mengusir cowok-cowok idiot yang tergila-gila padanya, _well_ , dia gagal total.

Omong-omong, Scorpius sudah berteman dengannya sejak kelas satu. Mereka sekompartemen di Hogwarts Express— kebetulan juga bersama Al. Scorpius dan Al mulai saling melempar hinaan sepanjang perjalanan dan tidak ada satu pun di antara mereka yang merasa perlu mengajak Trixie bicara, tapi toh gadis itu nyaman-nyaman saja. Baru kemudian setelah upacara seleksi murid baru di Aula Besar, mereka bertemu kembali di meja Slytherin, Scorpius memperkenalkan diri padanya.

"Scorpius. Malfoy."

Trixie mengerlingnya sedikit. "Malfoy? Seperti pernah dengar."

Scorpius menyeringai. "Dan kau?"

"Dèsirèe," tandasnya. "Trixie Dèsirèe. Kau mungkin tidak mengenalnya, tapi kami bisa dibilang salah satu klan terbesar di Prancis."

Anggukan kepala. "Aku tahu."

Trixie mengangkat alis. "Oh, ya?"

"Dari pembawaanmu." Scorpius mengangkat bahu. "Kentara sekali bangsawan."

Tatap keduanya bertemu. Trixie tertawa kecil. "Kurasa aku bakal akrab denganmu, Scorpius."

"Scorp saja."

Dan itulah awal persahabatan mereka yang panjang.

Tiga pasang bangku paling pojok di kelas Ramuan, dihuni enam bocah Slytherin, lima laki-laki dan satu perempuan. Tiga pasang bangku yang selalu ramai, selalu ricuh, dan selalu penuh gelak tawa. Tiga pasang bangku yang kadang membuat risih murid lain, membuat iri, atau mungkin juga membuat kagum.

"Taruhan dia bakal menerimamu kalau kau kasih cokelat punya Al yang waktu itu."

"Jangan gila," tawa Al geli, kepalannya meninju bahu Nath. "Cokelat itu mengandung 90% Amortentia. Bisa mati kalau benar-benar dia makan."

"Memang. Tapi aku benar-benar heran, orang bodoh mana sih yang memproduksi cokelat semacam itu?"

Ed mendengus. "100% yakin cewek-cewek itu sudah putus asa digantung Al. Tidak ada kepastian. Makanya mereka nekat memberinya cokelat mirip racun begitu."

"Tapi kan setidaknya mereka bisa nyerah," celetuk Nath. "Bukan malah membahayakan nyawa orang."

"Kau ini protes terus," Trixie tertawa. "Coba deh, jadi cewek. Rasakan sendiri putus asanya digantung cowok macam Al."

"Al kan memang brengsek," komentar Scorpius lugu. "Apa sih, yang mereka harapkan darinya?"

Yang disebut brengsek segera saja tergelak, disusul teman-temannya yang lain. "Sialan kau."

"Dasar. Kalian benar-benar tidak membantu," omel Matt tiba-tiba, mengalihkan perhatian dari topik Al dan cokelat 90% Amortentia. Kepalanya masih pusing perkara penolakan Irene Ford kemarin. "Setidaknya beri aku solusi, kek!"

Trixie nyengir. Telapak tangannya menepuk bahu Matt dua kali. "Sabar. Cari yang lain saja."

"Sudah kubilang sejak dulu kalau kau mengincar Ford itu sama saja dengan menunggu Al tobat main-main cewek. Mustahil!" Nath menyerocos. "Makanya kalau cari target itu yang realistis. Mana mau Ketua Murid Perempuan dengan berandal semacam kau."

"Omong-omong, pernah lihat anak Ravenclaw yang rambutnya disemir biru metalik, tidak?" tanya Ed. " _Body_ -nya sih dua kalinya si Ford. Lumayan!"

"Hus, kau ini!" Trixie merengut. "Kalian cowok-cowok sama saja. Lihat cewek jangan dari fisik, dong."

"Biar, cuma buat menghibur Matt ini."

Al nyengir kuda. "Atau kau mau kukenalkan ke Rawley?"

"Rawley gila yang memberimu cokelat itu?" Matt memutar mata. "Amit-amit. Mending jomblo."

Scorpius menggelengkan kepalanya. "Repot."

Pembicaraannya itu sebenarnya tidak akan terhenti kalau Profesor Covey tidak masuk kelas dengan kacamatanya yang bergoyang-goyang. Enam bocah tadi segera mengeluh, malas menghadapi pelajaran. Kendati begitu semua murid membetulkan posisi mereka menghadap ke depan, siap menerima materi. Profesor Covey membetulkan kacamatanya dan mulai mengabsen.

.

"Hopkirk. Ed."

Rose mencelup-celupkan pena bulunya ke botol tinta dengan sedikit melamun. Suasana kelas Ramuan memang selalu membuatnya mengantuk. Agak dingin, lembab, dan gelap. Belum lagi Teresa di sebelahnya yang sudah duluan menenggelamkan kepala di balik lengan di atas meja. Rose mengeluh. Dia jadi harus menjelaskan ulang pada cewek ini kalau nanti ada tugas atau apa.

Benar-benar membosankan.

"Malfoy. Rosaline."

Rose mengangkat tangan dengan gontai. Tersenyum tipis ke arah Profesor Covey ( _demi_ _lencana_ _Ketua_ _Murid_ _.. demi_ _lencana_ _Ketua_ _Murid_ _.._ ).

"Malfoy. Scorpius."

 _Ha_. Gadis Gryffindor itu menyembunyikan suara gertakan rahangnya. Dia baru ingat reptil berbisa itu ada di kelas ini. Ditolehkannya kepala ke bangku pojok—

 _Persetan_.

Benar saja, di sana ada Scorpius Malfoy dan gerombolannya yang biang onar. Rose tidak mengenal mereka, (kecuali Scorpius, _tentu_ ), dan Albus. Itu pun karena ibunya adalah salah satu dari pahlawan yang menyelamatkan dunia sihir bersama ayah Al, Harry Potter yang terkenal. Al cukup baik menurut Rose. Mengesampingkan fakta bahwa dia adalah cowok populer yang brengsek dan senang mempermainkan cewek-cewek, tentu saja. Tapi toh Slytherin yang satu itu tidak pernah asal di depan Rose, dia selalu bersikap baik. Mungkin hanya karena James, kakaknya di Gryffindor, adalah sahabat baik Rose sebelum lulus tahun lalu. Tapi meskipun begitu, Al masih menjadi satu-satunya orang yang Rose hargai di gerombolan biang onar itu.

Atau, ditambah dengan si cantik Dèsirèe, bisa jadi. Sejauh ini Rose belum pernah menemukan cewek berdarah Prancis itu mendukung teman-teman sialannya mengacau. Dia hanya kadang-kadang duduk bersama mereka, itu saja. Mungkin sebenarnya dia juga baik, hanya salah pergaulan. Kenapa pula dia harus berteman dengan Scorpius? _Toh_ _itulah_ _kesalahan_ _terfatalnya_ , batin Rose sekenanya.

"Zephyne. Alexa."

Nama terakhir di daftar absen sudah disebut. Profesor Covey akhirnya mengangkat wajah, siap memulai pelajaran. Rose kembali merutuk.

"Baik. Agenda kita hari ini adalah membuat ramuan Tegukan Hidup Bagai Mati. Kalian akan membuatnya berpasangan, sesuai absen."

Tidak perlu menoleh untuk tahu wajah syok Rose yang begitu kentara. Jauh di belakangnya, gadis Gryffindor itu bisa mendengar seseorang mengumpat. Otaknya mendadak panas.

 _Tidak_ , emosinya sudah mencapai ubun-ubun. Dia _tidak akan_ berpasangan dengan cowok itu. Dia _tidak_ _mau_ berpasangan dengan cowok itu.

"Silakan bergabung dengan pasangan kalian masing-masing dan ambil satu kuali di lemari sekarang."

 _Brengsek_.

Rose memejamkan mata dan mengatur napasnya. Belum genap bernapas, sebuah suara mengejutkannya.

"Grandma pasti senang kalau tahu hal sialan ini terjadi."

Rose menoleh dengan kaku.

Scorpius Malfoy, si pirang itu, berdiri di sana tanpa jubahnya, hanya kemeja putih polos yang melekat sempurna. Kedua tangannya dimasukkan ke saku, dan rambutnya yang tidak pernah rapi itu dibiarkan berantakan, anak-anak helainya menggantung di depan kening. Senyum arogannya ditaruh di sudut bibir, dan alisnya dinaikkan sesenti.

" _Yeah_?" Si gadis mendengus. "Hal sialan apa yang kau maksud?"

"Aku, dan kau. Dalam satu kelompok." Scorpius mengangkat bahu. "Haruskah kuajukan keluhan resmi ke kantor Kepala Sekolah?"

"Aku benar-benar membencimu." Rose menghela napas, jemarinya refleks memijat kening. "Jangan bicara denganku hari ini."

"Jadi kau berharap aku bicara denganmu besok?"

"Selamanya!" gerutu Rose. "Kalau bisa jangan bicara denganku selamanya."

"Kalau _bisa_?"

"Kau tahu itu tidak akan terjadi semenjak kita adalah dua orang yang pulang ke tempat yang sama setiap dua tahun sekali." Rose bangkit dari kursinya, sepenuhnya suntuk. "Biar kuambil kualinya."

"Kenapa?" tawa Scorpius. "Tidak berani menyuruh-nyuruhku?"

" _Hah_." dengus Rose. "Kau punya harga diri yang terlalu tinggi untuk orang waras. Menyuruhmu mengambil kuali sama saja dengan menunda proyek ini setengah jam."

Si pirang memutar mata. "Kau tahu kau sangat cerewet, kan?"

"Lalu kau pikir kau sangat pendiam, begitu?" Rose sengaja menubruk pundak Scorpius dalam usahanya pergi ke bagian belakang kelas, ke arah lemari penyimpanan.

Scorpius menaikkan alis sebelah. Jemarinya menepuk-nepuk pundak, membersihkan dari debu tak kasat mata. Kakinya mengikuti langkah Rose dari belakang.

"Kasar sekali, _Sissy_. Aku tahu kau ini Malfoy kaleng-kaleng, tapi coba bersikaplah seolah punya martabat sedikit."

Rose menghentikan langkahnya, berbalik dengan asap mengepul dari telinga. "Kau yang harus memperbaiki sikap, Scorp. Tukang intimidasi sepertimu tidak akan membuat Dad bangga atau apa."

Scrpius mendengus keras. "Kau pikir model-model sok pintar sepertimu bisa menyenangkan Dad? Persetan denganmu, Rose, kau ini bukan apa-apa."

"Mr. Malfoy, Miss Malfoy, ada masalah apa?"

Keduanya sama-sama menoleh ke arah Profesor Covey. Guru Ramuan itu mengerutkan kening jengkel. Rose mengeluh dalam hati, menyesal sudah membuat keributan.

" _Upsy_. Kayaknya usaha cari mukamu hari ini gagal."

Gryffindor itu mengepalkan tangan, berusaha mengendalikan diri. Scorpius menyeringai, makin gencar.

"Mungkin lain kali kau harus sogok McGonagall supaya dia mau menjadikanmu Ketua Murid."

"Tutup. mulutmu. _Malfoy_."

"Kenapa?" tanya Scorpius pura-pura lugu. "Apa karena yang kukatakan 100% benar?"

"Kau bisa diam kalau tidak mau kusihir."

"Dan apa yang akan kau katakan pada si tua Covey? _Aku_ _menyihirnya_ _karena_ _dia_ _berkata_ _benar_?"

" _Fuck you."_

Slytherin itu akhirnya tertawa penuh kemenangan. " _Fuck you_ _too, Sis."_

Rose menyambar kuali kecil dari salah satu bilik lemari dan mendorongnya ke dada Scorpius.

"Kutarik kata-kataku. Aku bahkan tidak peduli dengan harga dirimu selama tugas ini bisa rampung."

" _Yeah_?"

"Jadi selesaikan dan pergi jauh-jauh dariku."

Scorpius mengangkat bahu ringan. "Setuju."

 _Demi_ _Godric_ , Rose menyumpah dalam hati.

.

 _ **to be continued**_

.

a/n:

halo, semua! akhirnya balik. maaf buat yang udah nunggu lama. saya bener-bener berterima kasih untuk kalian yang sudah mengapresiasi fanfiksi ini dalam bentuk apa pun. _i love you so much._

Putri.


End file.
